


The one where they're all bad guys and everybody dies

by This_is_my_canoe



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_canoe/pseuds/This_is_my_canoe
Summary: Benjamin Hope is a rookie undercover cop, moonlighting as Adam Prince to take down the VKs, one of the biggest gangs in Auradon.





	The one where they're all bad guys and everybody dies

**Author's Note:**

> No Disclaimers. If I owned Descendants, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on AO3, and I think we all know this.
> 
> On that note, enjoy the story.

Benjamin Hope had been prepped for months on how to best infiltrate the VK’s, a gang running rampant through the streets of Auradon. They mostly dealt in drug trafficking, but they dabbled in pretty much every illegal activity one could think. All in all, the people wanted them shut down, and the Auradon Task Force was going to send in their best undercover operative to do exactly that Sadly, he was out on an op deep in the heart of the Isle. So, they were stuck with the rookie who’d only been on a few undercover ops, Ben. But he was bound and determined to do the best job possible.

The first step was the bar where the VK’s set up shop. The Magic Mirror, or more commonly known as The Marketplace, was where every deal and trade was set up. The leaders of the gang, The Core Four, as they were more commonly known as, even lived in the apartments above. The goal was to simply get a drink, maybe interact with a few people. He needed to build a sense of familiarity before he could make his move.

“Just a club soda?” He ordered in a questioning manner as he leaned into the bar. The bar had just opened for the night, and there were only a few people sitting around the relatively small place. It would be crowded soon enough, and the Core Four would be down from their perch to watch over their fledglings soon after. For now, he played the part of a naive young adult going to a bar to upset his parents. The babyface really did come in handy. The bartender shook his head and handed him the club soda.

“Ye know, most people come to bars to get hammered,” He spoke with an alluring Scottish accent. Ben gave a flustered smile, “I’ve never really done this before, and it’s so early in the evening, I thought I’d start off with something that not gonna make me look like an idiot ten minutes after drinking it. I’m Adam, by the way.” He sent a hand across the counter, and the Scottish brunette brought it to his lips instead of shaking it.

“Harry! Stop flirting with the patrons.” The voice came from a woman with teal dreadlocks. Harry gave a sickly sweet smile and released Ben’s hand.

“Oh, we were just gettin’ to know each other, weren’t we, Adam?” He sent Ben a flirtatious wink. “Um, yeah,” Ben gulped, “Just getting to know each other.” Ben inwardly smirked. It was getting too easy to play the nervous pet. The woman simply rolled her eyes and walked away. “Pay no mind to Uma. She’s just upset that Mal didn’t let her in on business.” Ben’s face crinkled in confusion, “Business?” Harry started to double check things behind the bar, “Oh, just bar stuff. Bills and all that.” A practiced reply. Ben wasn’t surprised.

“So, tell me about yourself, Adam. What’s a hottie like you doing in a seedy bar like this?” Harry asked as he continued working.

“My parents are, or I guess were, really controlling. I moved out yesterday, and I’m staying with a friend until I can get myself on my feet. I thought using the last of my 21st birthday money they gave me on a drink in a questionable bar was kind of a last, ‘fuck you,’ ya know.” Harry nodded, hopefully buying the made up story.

The two held light conversation until the bar started to fill up. Once that happened, Harry actually had to work, and Ben started to people watch. He kept a seat at the bar but looked out into the crowd. The people seemed… normal. No shady business or conversations. Just people hanging out and getting drunk. Ben sipped on his second club soda of the night. Was this the right bar? Intel had said this was where everything went down. Maybe he had gotten the address wrong. His thought was cut short when a muscular man with long dark hair almost ran into him on his attempt to get to the bar.

“Harry!” Jay Deja, the brute strength of the Core Four yelled, unaware of Ben and the club soda currently covering his front, “Two of whatever will get us drunk the fastest!” Jay was laughing with glee as Harry passed him the drinks.

“Carlos lose a bet?” Harry questioned.

“Of course,” Jay leaned forward, pushing Ben out of his seat and into someone else. That someone else seemed to be a bruting older gentleman with a scowl on his face. “I am so sorry.” Ben rushed out as the man grabbed his arm roughly. “What’s a pretty young thing like you doing in a bar like this?” The words were very creepy coming out of this old guy’s mouth. “Um, just leaving, actually.” Ben tried to pull himself away from the other man, but so far his attempts were futile. He really didn’t want to use his training, flipping a guy across the bar would arouse suspicions.

“Why don’t you stay for a while. I could get you a drink, seeing as yours seems to be all over your front.” The man smirked more than smiled as he looked Ben up and down.

“Lay off, Frollo. Find someone else to perv on.” Her blue hair stood out in the crowd. Evie Queen, the businesswoman behind it all. She was what kept the place at least somewhat legitimate, just enough to keep authorities from closing it down. The old man, Frollo, let Ben go and moved on muttering to himself.

“Are you okay?” She asked him as she moved next to him, “I saw Jay spill your drink. He can be pretty oblivious sometimes, especially when Carlos is involved. Then you ran into Claude, and I thought you could use some help.” She gave him a friendly smile. He deep brown eyes seemed to search his soul. He was breathless.

“Um, uh, yeah. I’m fine. Just a little wet.” He let out a nervous chuckle. He had seen pictures of the woman, but meeting her was a whole new experience. 

“I was actually thinking about heading out for the night.”

Evie grabbed his arm lightly, “No, stay. At least let me get you a drink on the house. To make up for Jay.” Her smile was disarming, and Ben smiled back, “Sure. Why not?” He needed to get in close anyway. Having a drink with a member of the Core Four would definitely help that goal. Even if it wasn't necessarily the original plan.

A couple drinks and a conversation later, Evie offered to walk Ben home. “These streets can be pretty dangerous at nights. Even if you live close, you shouldn’t walk home by yourself.” Ben just shook his head, “But if you walk me home, then you’d be walking home by yourself wouldn’t you?” Evie laughed. Her laugh sounded like… perfection, Ben noted. “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. So far, you’ve seemed less than capable.” Ben simply nodded, making himself seem more inebriated than he actually was.

The two walked out of the bar together, arm in arm. “Wait, won’t your girlfriend get mad that you walked some guy home?” Ben stopped at the entryway. He hadn’t forgotten about the absence of the mastermind, and leader of the Cour Four. “Oh, Mal and I have an agreement. I’m allowed to walk cute boys home. As long as Mal gets to meet them. You’re in luck though. She’ll be out of town for the next month or so.” The two walked in silence after that for a while, drinking in the sight of downtown Sherwood.

“What’s your story, Adam?” She asked finally. They’d kept the conversation pretty light in the bar, but the silence of midnight was met with a more questioning mood.

“I’m a runaway I guess. My parents were the pretty conservative type. When they found out I was bi, they barely let me out of the house. I left yesterday, and I’m staying with a friend until I can get on my feet. I went to the bar tonight as a kind of last, ‘fuck you’ to my parents.” Ben parroted his story to Evie, hoping it sounded different enough from what he told Harry. Evie gave him sympathetic eyes, with a bit of understanding. “My parents were the same. Mal saved me, got me out, gave me a place to stay, a job. She’s the reason I’m thriving today.” She sounded wistful as if thinking of Mal was like thinking of Christmas or something special. Ben held back a scowl. He was going to bring them down. He was going to ruin what Mal had done for Evie. “Do you need a job? We have an opening at the bar. Harry needs help during the weekend, and he can’t work on Wednesdays. I know it’s not much, but it could help.” Ben shook his head. “That would help, but I think you might be a little drunk. You’re offering a job to a guy you just met.”

“No,” Evie rolled her eyes, “I’m offering a job to a person who is in a position I was in not too many moons ago. Think about it. Come by the bar in the afternoon before opening if you want the job. Harry can start training you, and if you’re any good, you can start next Wednesday.” and that was that. The rest of the walk was filled with a heavy silence. Ben already knew he would go in the afternoon. This was exactly what he needed, but he needed to make it seem realistic. He was supposedly a newly independent person who wasn’t used to acceptance. Part of that was making it seem like he didn’t want favors.

Evie left him at his doorstep with the barest of kisses. She tasted like alcohol and green apple chapstick. He went inside before he had time to melt. Falling for the enemy would do no good, especially when she was in love with the person he was targeting.

“You’re home late,” Chad commented when Ben entered the apartment. Ben shrugged, “I was getting to know people, and maybe getting a job.” Chad was on his feet in no time, “What do you mean, a job?”

“I mean, my backstory worked. Evie bought it, and she’s willing to let me have a shot at bartending part time.” Ben said casually as he took off his shoes and coat. Sleep was his new priority. “Goodnight, Chad.” As he made his way into his room, he heard Chad call after him, “I expect a proper debriefing tomorrow morning!” Ben waved him off and kicked the door closed behind him. His body shut down the moment his head touched the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, please. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome. I hope you liked it, and I hope to see you back for the next chapter.


End file.
